Technology has been evolving at a rapid pace in the field of communications, such that common forms of communication are no longer limited to telephone calls, facsimiles, telexes and the like. The increasing reach of the internet coupled with increases in data transmission rates have significantly broadened the forms of communication which are readily available for every person. In light of such developments, it is highly likely that an increasing number of people will change their preferred form of communication to one which utilizes data transmission over the internet.
With this change in the preferred form of communication, it is foreseeable that a manner which people communicate would also differ. Consequently, people may use communication devices which differ significantly than the ubiquitous communication device of this generation, namely, the mobile phone. This seismic change in the type of communication device being used has already been demonstrated in the days when paging devices were swapped for mobile phones. A repeat of such a similar event would be highly likely in the coming years.
In this regard, the use of purely verbal communication would become increasingly uncommon, and interfaces for communication would need to adapt to changes in the manner of communication. Thus, the present invention aims to optimize the interface for communication to meet the demands of upcoming forms of communication.